1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to portable folding tables, more specifically, portable folding tables that support infants and toddlers while an adult changes the infant or toddler's diaper.
2. Background of the Invention
Diaper changing tables are known in the art. For example, Koala Care Products (Centennial, Colo.) sells diaper changing tables (otherwise referred to as baby changing stations) that are commonly found in restaurant and store restrooms in the United States. Commonly, the tables are mounted to a wall in the restroom and fold from the wall when in use. Unfortunately, however, not all restrooms have diaper changing tables and adults often need to change diapers when a restroom with a diaper changing table is not nearby. Moreover, even if a diaper changing table is available, many adults would prefer to carry their own sanitary changing table for sanitary reasons. Adults often need to change diapers at inconvenient times and locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,147 describes a foldable portable diaper changing pad that is made up of a left panel, a middle panel, and a right panel. The pad is designed to be placed over a sink or supported by two chairs. Unfortunately, however, it is not always possible to find a supporting structure when an adult needs to change a child's diaper. In addition, the pad of the '147 patent appears as it would require the adult to use both of his/her hands to set up, which is problematic when the adult is trying to hold a baby.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 367,771 describes a portable diaper changing table. However, it is believed that the diaper changing table described therein would be overly bulky and would require the adult to use both of his/her hands to set up.
Thus, there is a need for portable, diaper changing tables that are not bulky to carry, are strong enough to support children and can be used in a variety of environments where wall-mounted changing tables are not available.